The purpose of this proposal is to continue to improve and implement a program for training in clinical research of promising young healthcare professionals (physicians, dentists, pharmacy doctors, clinical psychologists, nursing PhD) committed to careers in academic health sciences. The overall program, designed to last 2 years, will consist of a didactic curriculum and mentored clinical research projects. Trainees will earn a Masters degree in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis awarded by the UM Rackham School of Graduate Studies. The didactic curriculum will consist of courses in research design and statistical analysis, specialized scientific training tracks, and an introductory course in molecular biology techniques. In addition, the curriculum will include courses in biomedical ethics and integrity in research, seminars on federal regulations of clinical research and protection of human subjects, training in presentation of scientific data and workshops on grant writing. Outstanding lead mentors with a strong track record of mentoring experience will be members of individual Scientific Advisory Committees (like thesis committees) that will guide trainees in the development and execution of clinical research projects. The lead mentors are internationally recognized for their scientific accomplishments and have well-funded research programs; they frequently collaborate among themselves in interdisciplinary research. The Scientific Advisory Committees include a second scientist with expertise in the pertinent area of research, a biostatistician and a member of the Program Advisory Council. The long-term outcome of the program will be measured by the success of the academic careers of our trainees. Strategies will be implemented to increase the recruitment of scholars from underrepresented minorities. The University of Michigan has a strong foundation for the successful implementation of a clinical research training program. This foundation includes an outstanding GCRC, an institutionally sponsored Center for Advancement of Clinical Research, a cadre of internationally recognized basic and clinical investigators, a track record of successfully mentoring many young scientists who currently hold distinguished academic positions, and a strong institutional commitment for the support of clinical research. The first five years of our K30 award has resulted in the recruitment of five cohorts and the training of 49 clinical research scientists: 27 have completed their masters program and 22 are currently enrolled. Based on our resources and experience we are confident we will be able to continue to offer an outstanding program for the training of academic healthcare professionals in clinical research.